


Kinks

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Relationship, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Kinks, M/M, Male Friendship, Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Before you say or think anything weird, just know that Lance and Keith are already dating by now!Oneshot/drabble





	Kinks

Lance McClain and his boyfriend Keith had literally just started dating. They were both really excited but it was okay to ask some sort of weird questions starting now. 

"So," said Keith. "Do you have any kinks I should know about?"

Lance smiled. "My kink is being in a  loving and stable relationship."

"Oh."

He had to admit that was sort of cute. 

But then Keith pulled out a list. "Well okay but I'm into--"

And then he went on to talk about all of that stuff. Damn.


End file.
